


A Part Of Childhood

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [28]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Look I don't like adult Maxson but kid Maxson was just an innocent kid, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Squire Maxson, be careful!”





	A Part Of Childhood

“Squire Maxson, be careful!”

The squire in question ignored the warning from Sentinel Lyons and continued to sprint down the corridor when his foot caught on an uneven panel and he fell, his knee slamming into the floor as he skidded a couple of inches.

“Ow! My knee!” He wailed, as Sarah jogged over and knelt down beside him.

“Can I see?”

Maxson nodded and removed his hands, allowing Sarah to inspect it.

“Alright. It looks like it’s just a scrape, but I’m going to take you to a doctor to patch you up. We don’t want it getting infected.”

Sarah turned around and gestured to her back.

“Hop on.”

  
The doctor, a woman known as Reagan Seacole glanced up as Sarah walked in, giving Squire Maxson a piggyback ride.

“Did… someone slip something into my coffee?” She joked as Sarah carefully let Maxson down on the operating table.

“Squire Maxson scraped his knee. Could you patch him up?” Sarah asked, leaning over to kiss Reagan on the cheek.

“Sure thing. How’d he hurt himself?” She asked, removing a band aid, a cotton bud and disinfectant from a drawer and pulling on some gloves.

“I… tripped in the corridor. But don’t tell anyone that!” Maxson replied.

“I won’t.” Reagan chuckled, before kneeling down and squirting some disinfectant onto the cotton bud, “This is going to hurt, but I need you to be brave, okay?”

Maxson nodded, bracing himself for the pain as she gently dapped the bud onto the scrape, causing him to wince.

“You’re doing great.” She said, swiping the cotton bud across the scrape one last time before setting it aside and gently putting on the band aid.

“That should do the trick. If it starts to come off, come back to me. And try to be more careful?”

Maxson nodded, before hopping off the table and running off. Reagan turned to face Sarah.

“Kids, amiright?”


End file.
